As to conventional hydraulic excavators, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 7-207697 (PTD 1) discloses such a configuration that an electromagnetic switching valve including an oil passage position with a throttle is provided in a conduit connected to a boom-lowering pilot port of a pilot switching valve for a boom, and a pressure sensor is provided on the boom-lowering pilot port side, and a pressure signal detected by the pressure sensor is inputted to a controller.